Isle Esme
by maggiekb
Summary: The story of how Carlisle and Esme first met, fell in love, and came to be husband and wife. Flashbacks to the past, reliving their experiences before they were a couple. Please read and review!
1. First Glance

**Chapter 1  
****First Glance**

**AN: NEW STORY!! I'll be switching off between this and Emmett Buys A Puppy- write one of Isle Esme, one of Emmett Buys A Puppy, etc. For this story, I will start off in the present, then flashback to the future, and then end each chapter in the present.  
****  
I don't own Twilight or Carlisle or Esme.  
****Carlisle POV**

I was sitting on the couch, my arm around my beautiful wife. My granddaughter came running down the stairs and sat in the chair directly facing us.

"Hello, Renesmee. What can we do for you?" I asked.

"Can you tell me about how you guys met? I know your own personal stories, but not how you two met and fell in love." I felt a smile spread across my face, and I looked to see an identical smile across Esme's face.

"It started in 1911…"

_*  
__**_

_1911  
__Columbus, Ohio  
___

_*_

I walked into my office and the hospital. I had seen some new faces as I walked through the emergency room, but no one seemed to have too bad of injuries. One couple was bickering, the girl seeming quite annoyed. I picked up the file on my wood desk, and opened up to the list of scheduled appointments. There weren't many today- some usual patients in for stitches to be removed- but one name stuck out.

Esme Platt.

I had never heard of her before, or treated her. I have heard of the Platt family, but not of any further details about them. She was my first appointment of the day, so I walked out to the emergency room to retrieve her.

"Esme Platt?" I called out. I saw the girl that was bickering look sharply up. She was in a wheelchair with her leg propped up. She started wheeling herself over, but the young man she was arguing with tried to push it over.

"Charles, stop." She said frustrated. He ignored her and wheeled her over to me.

"Hello Esme Platt, I'm Doctor Cullen. Please follow me into my office." I turned around and led her into my office. I led her into the appointment part of the room, and helped her onto the table. I propped her leg up- which was clearly broken. "So how did this happen?" I asked. She was about to answer, but Charles spoke first.

"She fell out of a tree. I tried to catch her, but I was off just enough for her to fall."

"Stop acting like the hero Charles. Just leave." She said. She glared at him as he came closer.

"Esme- no. I'm staying in here with you." He said. I could tell by his voice, he was the controlling type. I had never heard anyone talk to a lady in that way.

"Just leave, Charles." She said. I could tell she was very annoyed, so I decided to step in.

"Actually, I don't like guests in my appointments. I will have to ask you to step out." I said. He glared at me, but stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." She breathed in relief. I smiled at her as I gathered my supplies. "It's just that- he can be so annoying sometimes. Actually, all the time."

"I know it's not in a doctor's place to intrude, but does it go farther than that? When you were out in the waiting room-you seemed quite upset." She sighed and looked up as I was examining her leg. My hand skimmed across her leg, and there was a shock. It seemed like there was a connection, a spark. Esme glanced up at me and stared into my eyes. She quickly looked away.

"My parents are so old-fashioned. They believe every proper woman should adhere to all traditions. And in my case, one of those traditions would be an arranged marriage."

"You don't want an arranged marriage?" I asked-I knew by her tone that she did not. Who would? Having all your choices taken away; not having the opportunity to find true love- something I had yet to find.

"No. My parents are planning on forcing me into marrying Charles. They think that he is the perfect gentleman. He is just so overprotective, and never treats me with any respect."

"That is awful. Every lady should be treated as one."

"That's what bothers me. I don't want to be spoiled or drooled over; I just want him to treat me as his equal. He acts like I'm so much below him-like I serve no purpose in society."

"Everyone serves a purpose in society." I told her. She smiled at me. Her eyes were filled with love and compassion. "Esme, how old are you?" I asked. She seemed on the younger side, but had a maturity to her voice.

"I'm sixteen. My parents are planning on us marrying when I'm around twenty-five." She sighed. I finished treating her leg, and helped her stand onto the floor. I opened the closet at the far end of the room and pulled out a pair of wooden crutches. I handed them to her, and she slipped them under her arms.

"Esme, I hope this turns out well for you. Everybody deserves the chance to find true love." I told her. She smiled yet again, and held out her. I shook it, and once again, there was the spark. Unlike last time, she didn't look away quickly, and when she did, I heard her quiet sigh. She dropped her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen." She said. I held the door open for her as she exited. I walked out with her. As soon as she came into view, Charles hopped up, followed by who I assumed was Mr. and Mrs. Platt.

"I'm fine." She told Charles sharply, holding up her hand before he could touch her. Her parents came over to me.

"Hello, I am Doctor Cullen." I said holding out my hand. They shook it briefly, pulling it back quickly.

"Hello, we are her parents." The man said voice deep. "Is she all right?" He asked.

"Yes, she is fine. Her leg is fractured, though. She will need to rest it for six weeks, walking on the crutches. After six weeks, she can come back and we will see if it has repaired. You can arrange your follow-up appointment with Elizabeth." I motioned to Elizabeth sitting behind the desk. She nodded at me, as I started back towards my office. I paused once to glance back at Esme. She was looking towards me, and when our eyes met, she smiled.

As I was driving home, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Esme. I didn't know why- this had never happened with a patient before. Stop it, Carlisle. She is sixteen. I blocked my thoughts as I turned down the driveway, knowing Edward would be here. And although my brain was running through plenty of distractions that night, Esme was always in the back of my mind.

_*  
__**_

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

_**  
__*_

"So you first met when you were sixteen?" Nessie asked Esme. Esme smiled and nodded. "But then how did you fall in love?"

**Please review!!! Esme's POV next chapter!**


	2. Indecision

**Chapter 2  
****Indecision**

**AN: Sorry for such long of a delay! I made a mistake last chapter- I accidentally said Carlisle blocked his thoughts from Edward, but Edward wouldn't have been a vampire then. I apologize for the error. **

**Without further ado, chapter 2!! (Hehe that rhymed.) I hope you enjoy!  
****I don't own Twilight.  
****Esme POV**

"Although I could see annoyance in her eyes, what I saw in her smile is what I remembered." Carlisle said. "I saw sweetness, love, compassion, but most importantly- beauty. That is how I thought of her. Even though she was so much younger to me, I couldn't get her beautiful face out of my mind. I thought about her every day. I had tried to keep my thoughts from Edward, but who know how he is." Nessie laughed her beautiful laugh.

"Oh, I know how he can be." Nessie said. Her joyous smile was across her face. "That's why we are lucky we have Mom."

"Exactly." Carlisle said. "Anyway, I had to leave the hospital before I got to see her again. I was in my last month there, and she would've come in two weeks after. I had already been pushing my luck staying as long as I did, so I didn't have a choice. So I moved on, starting a new life yet again. But never finding what I did in Esme." Carlisle smiled at me, his eyes incredibly soft. I blinked and recomposed myself.

"I was off living my own life," I started. "I never thought I would see Carlisle again- I gave up all hope of that after he wasn't at the hospital. So I continued on with my life. And let's just say it wasn't the best…

*  
**

_1917  
__Columbus, Ohio_

**  
*

I walked home from the market. My father had sent me out to get some bread for dinner. I didn't understand why, for my mother had purchased some the day before. Father claimed it was going stale, and hurriedly ushered me out of the house. I didn't understand this- he never had been in such a hurry to have me gone.

I turned down the corner that would lead me to my house. I stopped immediately looking at my house, just two houses down from the corner. Charles car was there. Most people couldn't afford a car, but Charles was very rich. I never asked him how rich, because I didn't want to know. My family was fortunate to have cars, but we hadn't bought them as soon as they were released. My mother and father only had cars as to commute to work. But Charles's car was rarely at my house, and it was never there when I wasn't. Plus, both my parent's cars were home, meaning they were talking.

Over the years, I had grown accustomed to Charles. I had grown to like him. Love him in a way, but like a brother. I would never be in love with him, or want to make him my husband. But it was better than it had been years ago. At the beginning, I couldn't stand to be near him.

That was around the time I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I still thought about him daily. I never say him after that first encounter, for he had transferred hospitals. I was incredibly disappointed in this fact. I'm embarrassed to remember that for the week after my cast was off, I was in a depression. I cried every night before I went to bed, and wasn't in the mood to decorate, or do crafts- my favorite activities. I couldn't imagine why I was feeling this way about the town doctor, imagining my parent's disgust if they were to ever find out. I couldn't get his touch out of my mind. The way his hand had so gently brushed against the bare skin of my leg, the electricity that had shot through my arm. His sweet, gentle smile and his honey eyes boring into mine. But in the back of my head, my instincts told me he was dangerous.

And not human.

I couldn't figure out what he was. I was looking into mythical, trying to figure out a slight resemblance. Nothing had remotely fit, even after going through the most ridiculous of options. I had even considered vampire! I knew he couldn't possibly be that- he was out in the day, he was dressed in normal clothes not capes, and he worked in a hospital. A _hospital_. A place filled with blood a gore- the last place any vampire would be. I had given up after a while, trying to get him out of my head. I knew it was pitiful for a twenty-one year old to be crushing on a much older doctor. He hadn't looked like his age- I had found out he had just turned thirty. There was a fourteen year difference between us. I knew it should be morally wrong for me to think of him the way I was, but I didn't feel regret for that. Every page in my diary read 'Mrs. Carlisle Cullen'. I was horrified at myself for the fact of hardly crushing on a man older than me, but I didn't care. At first I was worried about Charles- he had quite a temper- but that diary was quite private, and he has been raised to respect a woman.

I unfroze myself from where I was on the sidewalk. I slowly walked down the rest of the sidewalk. I didn't know what would be going on, but I knew it would be bad. I stopped outside the front door, took a deep breath, and twisted the knob. I walked through the long hallway, hoping to escape up to my room before my parents realized I was home. I would have to pass the main room- where they were most likely waiting- but I was fast. I hoped I could run past it before they saw me.

"Esme, dear. Could you come here please?" My mother yelled from the main room. I cringed but slowly walked towards the room. Just as I expected, Charles was there. He was sitting next to my father, with my mother in the arm chair. They were all smiling expectantly, watching me come in. I groaned internally, and gave the bag of bread in my hand to my mother.

"Here's the bread, Mother." She took it and curiously looked inside. She looked back up at me.

"I didn't ask for bread." She said. My father bit his lip.

"Father said you needed some." She looked at him, and he tilted his head. Something was up, and I knew I did not want to find out.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to go up to my room." I spun on my heel, hoping no one saw the rush in my eyes.

"Esme Anne Platt, turn around this instant." My father said. I sighed to myself and turned around. "Esme, we have some very good news for you."

"Are we getting a puppy?" I asked. I knew this wasn't the answer, but I was trying anything I could think of. I couldn't think of what this could be about, but I wasn't excited to find the answer.

"No, Esme. Charles came to us today to ask us a very important question," I gulped. I might know where this is going. And if it was going where I thought it was- I would not like it one little bit. "He has asked us to approve him for your hand in marriage. And as your parents, we have granted him that, as long as you are to accept, that is." He said. It was what I thought it would be- and to say I wasn't happy would be an understatement.

Great, my parents had put me in the worst predicament. One, I don't want to marry Charles. I tolerate him, but I do not want him as my husband. Two, my father says he approves, meaning if I don't accept I will be forced into even more of an arranged marriage. Third, my father and mother planned this so I have no other choice but to say yes.

Charles came up in front of me. He took my hand in his.

"Esme, my love. I would so love to make you mine. Will you accept?" I stared at the ground.

"Sure." I hesitantly whispered. He smiled and brought my hand up to his. He kissed it, while my mother and father were both smiling triumphantly. I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing of what I wanted to see. It took me a moment, but I figured out where I had seen everything I had wanted.

Carlisle.

He was gone, and I would never see him again. I was being forced to marry someone I did not love, and I would never get my chance to find true love. I wanted more than anything to find my true other half- the person who made me whole. And I would never get that chance.

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

**  
*

"You were forced to marry someone?" Nessie asked eyes wide. I slowly nodded and explained further.

"Back when I grew up, your parents could make you do anything. You had to have total approval from your parents. If they pick someone for you, that means you don't have much of a choice. I only liked Charles- in a way I loved him like a brother- but I never wanted to marry him. Plus I knew that something would go wrong, and I was right."

"Grandma, what went wrong?"

"That comes later in the story. Something happened to me that changed me, and I hope no one ever has to go through that. But I'll get to that later." She nodded and turned to Carlisle.

"Grandpa, what were you doing while this was happening?" She asked.

"Well, I was off trying to normally- as possible- live my life. And the whole while, Esme was on my mind…"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Missing

**Chapter 3  
****Missing**

**I don't own Twilight  
****Carlisle POV**

"So while Grandma had to start loving someone else, what were you doing? I mean you couldn't have just sat around for all those years." Nessie said. I laughed.

"No, I wasn't just sitting around." I said. "While I might have wanted to, I couldn't."

*  
**

_1920  
__Ashland, Wisconsin_

**  
*

I walked into my house after a long day of work. I rushed up to my office and sat at my computer. Edward was out hunting- he had left a note- but I was in a way glad. I wasn't in the position to control my thoughts. It wasn't a bad day, but I was overloaded on patients. I wasn't usually bothered with this, but this date was never a good day for me.

It was the nine year anniversary of the first and last time I had seen Esme Platt.

And as it began to become night, I looked at the clock on the wall. Six-fifteen. The same time her appointment was. Seeing her in my office, and hearing her sing-song of a voice. The first time I had seen her beautiful smile, and the glittering in her eyes.

And the very last time I would ever see her beautiful smile and the glittering in her eyes.

I didn't know why, but throughout all these years, I never stopped thinking about her. Sure, I easily got distracted, but she was always in the back of my mind. Every single hospital reminded me of her, every single broken leg I repaired. I was past recognizing women's smiles- I only ever saw Esme's face in my mind.

I took a few deep breaths to control my thoughts and turned to my computer. I clicked it on and loaded the main page. I scrolled down to see the news of the day. The usual- a bank robbery, a important trial, a missing person- nothing out of the ordinary happening.

I turned in my chair, about to start my work, when a name caught my eye. Not believing what I saw, I whipped my head around and clicked on the link. The missing person wasn't just anybody.

'_Esme Anne Evenson was reported missing last night. Formerly Esme Anne Platt, her disappearance was reported by her husband, Charles Evenson- a military veteran. Mr. Evenson recently returned from draft in the army. Approximately one month later, Mr. Evenson came home to find Mrs. Evenson missing. After hours of searching along with Mrs. Evenson's parents, Mr. Evenson filed the notice. Esme Evenson was last seen in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. If you have any information, please contact your local police.'_

I stared at the picture of her that was posted along side. She was so beautiful- more beautiful than I ever thought one person could get. The same eyes, but there was no longer a sparkle in them. All the love and happiness in her eyes had been replaced with different emotions. Hate, pain, sorrow, hurt. What could possibly have gone so wrong to bring these emotions to her?

As I let this information process, more things became clear. Esme was married. She had fallen in love with someone, and was now taken. She probably had beautiful children and a loving husband. I just couldn't have ever imagined her ending up with Charles.

Also, why was she missing? Had she been kidnapped? Did someone threaten her? Had she run away? No, impossible. She had a loving husband- why would she want to run away?

I killed me she had been so close. Only in Milwaukee. I could have just run down there- I would have been there before the night was over.

But more in the fore front of my mind was that she had been married. I would never learn how she felt about me, nor would I ever get my chance with her. I would just never get everything I've dreamed about for the past years. It was crazy to think she would feel the same way I did, but I could only hope.

And now I would never get the chance to ask her myself.

"Alright, who is she?"

I looked up and saw Edward standing in the door. He was leaning against the doorway, eyes flickering between my distraught face and the computer screen. His eyes were a golden brown, having just come back from hunting. I began to worry about how much he had heard.

"Oh, no one- just some women who went missing in Milwaukee." I said. He snorted and walked into the room. He pulled an extra chair and sat down in front of my desk.

"I'm sure. Especially since I can usually only hear you two miles away and I was hunting three miles away."

"So?" I asked.

"I heard your worry from where I was. That is why I am home so soon- I was worried." He paused. "Who is she?"

"A patient I treated years ago." I said looking down at the wood of my desk. Edward sighed.

"Carlisle," I looked up and his face was annoyed. "You have never thought this way about anyone or anything. Tell me the truth." I sighed.

"Her name is Esme Platt, well I guess now it is Esme Evenson. I treated her for a broken leg when she was sixteen, and I felt a connection with her." I turned back to look at the picture of her that was so different. "She got married and she just disappeared." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "She had her whole life ahead of her, and then this happens." I sat there just staring at her picture for a few moments. Neither Edward nor I said anything for a while.

"So go find her." Edward said. My head snapped up.

"What?"

"If you are really in love with her, try to find where she is."

"Wh..I…no…did I ever say I was in love with her?" I asked, trying to distract him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm only saying that based off your thoughts." He said. When he spoke again, his voice was concerned. "Are you in love with her?"

I couldn't respond. I closed my eyes and slowly nodded my head. The realization came crashing down over me. Edward sighed and stood up.

"I'll give you some alone time." He walked to the door, but paused before leaving. "If you ever find her again, I'd love to have her in the family." He said and walked out the door.

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

**  
*

"I was pretty much heartbroken when I heard she had been married. I thought it was her choice, so I figured she was in love."

"That's really sweet about the way you feel about her." Nessie paused, and her eyes widened before asking her next question.

"You were kidnapped?" Nessie asked with her mouth hanging wide-open.

"Not quite." Esme said. She tightened her grip around my hand. This part was the hardest for her to explain. "But you'll need to hear my story to understand."


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4  
****Broken**

**AN: OK, this note is important so please read. I know that they did not have computers in the 20's. I am well aware of that. I decided to have a computer in the last chapter because I felt that the Cullens are so awesome that they should have one. They are so smart they probably invented something like it. No, it would not be like today's computers, but I wanted Carlisle and Edward to have one. I knew one-hundred percent that they had not made them back then, but I wanted the Cullens to have one- hence a computer ending up in the last chapter.**

**Thank you to the people who told me this kindly and with humor.**

**I don't own Twilight.  
****Chapter dedicated to EdwardCullensMine just because I love her!! Go read her stories **_**now**_**!! The Cullen's Go Camping, and Nessie Runs Away!!  
****Esme POV**

"I wasn't kidnapped, but my life felt like it had been." I said. I tightened my grip on my leg where my hand was resting. I still resented Charles for what I was about to tell from my story. Carlisle saw my tension and held me closer to him. His other hand slipped under my hand- keeping me from tearing my jeans- and I gripped it closely. I held onto it with all I could, and his thumb rubbed against the top of my hand.

"Nessie, this part is very hard for Esme. We just ask that you try to understand." Carlisle said. His arm- that was wrapped around my shoulders- rubbed against my arm.

"Of course." Nessie paused. "Grandma, what happened?"

*  
**

_1920  
__Ashland, Wisconsin_

_**  
__*_

I tapped my fingers against the hard wood of this uncomfortable chair. I shifted in the chair for the one-hundredth time this hour. I had been waiting so long in this little barren room.

Too long for any good news.

I twisted in the chair yet again. So many thoughts were running through my head. Knowing my baby was in trouble, and there was nothing I could do. The terror of the situation, and the absolute helplessness.

I hadn't even named my precious baby boy yet. He was all I had left in life, and his life was dependant on whether this surgery was a success.

Instead of dwelling on everything that could go wrong, I thought back over everything that got me to this place.

Although against my will, I married Charles. He seemed nice enough on the outside, so I figured I would get through it. Many girls have arranged marriages, so that comforted me some. For the first month of the marriage, he was so sweet. He was an amazing husband, giving me everything I had wanted.

After that first month, everything changed. He abused me. Every night, he would torture me. Call me names, swear at me, and physically hurt me. If I cried, he hit me harder. If I talked, he hit me harder. If I so much as made a sound, he hit me harder. He still forced me to sleep in the same bed as him. I wanted so much to cry when he was done, but I knew I would be hurt even more if I did. I guess you could also call it rape on some nights when he was 'in the mood'. He treated me like his slave. I had to wake up before the sun rose in the morning. If I jostled him as I got out of bed, he would wake up for ten seconds, slap me, and then fall back asleep. His breakfast had to be made by the time he was out of bed. During that first month, he would kiss me when I made a mistake. Now he just hurt me further. I tried talking to my parents, but they didn't believe me. They just told me to get through whatever phase I was having, and continue on with my life. They just wouldn't listen.

A couple years after, the war broke out. He was drafted and sent out. The night before he left was the worst night I have ever experienced. The torture was so much worse. I never knew that kind of pain was possible. As soon as he walked out of the door the next morning, I broke down in tears. I cried the whole day long, tears of hurt, and tears of joy. Tears of hurt- finally being able to breakdown with getting punished, and tears of joy- he was gone off to war, not to hurt me again.

My life became normal once again. My bruises yellowed, and disappeared. All except one. One large bruise on my left arm remained. It stayed at a light purple, but still visible to anyone with eyes. The bruise was just a ghastly reminder of what Charles had done to me.

In 1919, Charles came back. He just showed up on the doorstep on day, telling me he was back. I was terrified. I was hoping seeing what he did in the war would make him more compassionate, and that he wouldn't hurt me again. But he did. Charles went back to the way he was, hurting me yet again. All the bruises that had faded came back, and the one that had remained just darkened until it became a permanent dark purple.

One Wednesday morning, I thought the day would be the same as always. I woke up at the usual five-thirty, made Charles his breakfast, and he left to go to work. Moments after, I felt sick to my stomach. I just made it into the bathroom in time to throw up. Just thirty minutes after, I felt fine. I didn't have a headache, no more stomach ache, and no other symptoms. When I made lunch for myself, I ate twice as much as I usually did. I even fell asleep on the couch after lunch. I called my cousin and talked to her about it. She suggested that I go to the doctor and was about to say something else, but Charles was pulling into the driveway. I quickly hung up the phone before he saw me.

After Charles left for work the next morning, I went to the doctor. He ran all sorts of tests and came to one horrifying conclusion.

I was pregnant.

Of course I was thrilled I was having a child. I always wanted one, a little baby to hold in my arms and to cuddle when I was sad.

But it was Charles's baby. And I didn't want a child from him. I wanted a baby from a man I loved with all my heart, a baby we could watch grow up. A baby that we could cry tears of joy at as they had their first day of school, joined the town sports teams, graduated high school, went off to college, got married, had children. I would get that now, but I didn't want to do that with Charles. I didn't want my baby to grow up in a house like that. If he abused me, he would probably abuse my baby.

I needed to leave before Charles could hurt my unborn baby. While making his dinner, I slipped heavy doses of alcohol into his drink, and some into his soup. He ate his dinner, and before he could drag me into the bedroom, he was passed out on the couch. He awoke the next morning with a hangover, confused and clueless about what happened last night. Before he left, he slapped me hardly across the face. All I could think was, 'at least it wasn't my stomach'.

As he was gone at work, I ran away. I had called the same cousin and asked to stay with her. She willingly accepted, and I traveled to her home in Milwaukee. A missing report was filed, but someone had reported a sighting of me in Milwaukee. Police were getting suspicious, so I had to move on. I changed my name to Anne, and put in a generic name as my last. I traveled to Ashland, as I had gotten a job offer there. I taught just outside of the town, but my small little house was inside the town borders. I loved the children I taught, and I knew that I could be a good mother to my baby.

Some months after I left Charles, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. As he was born, I was waiting to hear the piercing ring of his cry, but it never came. I could see my baby on a table with doctors over him, but there were no sounds coming from his precious self. I looked worriedly over to him, but a nurse stepped into my view. She had told me my baby was having some complications, and the doctors were doing what they could.

And now I was here- in this barren room, awaiting the news. My baby was in surgery for a lung problem. The reason for not crying when he was born- he couldn't get the oxygen from his lungs to do so. He was only two days old, and there was no guarantee he would live to see the rest of his life. I may never get to see him grow up, or…

"Anne?" I looked up. The main doctor was standing in the doorway behind his desk. He was the one performing the surgery. Oh please, please be good news.

"Yes?" I said. The doctor sat down at the desk. This churned my stomach- if it was good news couldn't he just tell me so I could go see my baby? "Is my baby alright?"

"Ma'am, I am terribly sorry, but your baby didn't make it. We did everything we could, put we weren't able to save him. I am so sorry." The doctor said.

My…baby…died. My…beautiful…baby…boy. He was gone forever, and I would never get to hold him in my arms again. He would never grow old, or get married. I could never raise him, or cry tears of joy as he said 'mama' for the first time. I didn't even get the chance to name him.

"Ma'am, we understand that this will be a very hard time for you, so we have asked for someone to help you with the…arrangements." I couldn't respond or move. "Anne, I suggest you should go home to your family. They will be the best…support. Of course, you may stay in this room until you have collected yourself." I then realized tears were streaming down my cheeks. The doctor stood up again. "I am deeply sorry, ma'am." The doctor said. He left the room.

I balled my eyes out. I had no idea what else to do. My baby boy was my whole world, the only reason I had to live. He was the only reason I had worked so hard to hide myself, and to survive. I had no point of living anymore.

* * *

After about another thirty minutes, I was able to move. I slowly made my way out of the chair, and eventually out of the room. I got looks of pity as I passed people. I could only imagine how my face must look. I continued walking and didn't stop. I walked, and I walked. I only stopped when I got to the place I wanted to be.

I was standing on the edge of the cliff, the waves crashing against the rocks below me. I looked down and wasn't scared. I had no reason to live. So why should i? Why should I go through years of suffering, just to end up in the end with nothing? I stepped up closer to the edge so my toes were hanging off. There was only one person I would for right now, and he was gone. He wouldn't come to save me.

_Goodbye. I love you, Carlisle. _

And then I launched myself off the cliff.

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

_**  
__*_

"You…threw…yourself off a cliff?" Nessie asked. I nodded and squeezed Carlisle's hand tighter.

"Yes. I was so broken down that I didn't know what else to do."

"But how are you here then? Wouldn't throwing yourself off the cliff kill you?" She asked.

"That's where I come in." Carlisle said.


	5. New Life

**Chapter 5  
****New Life**

**AN: OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOO SORRY!! I WAS SO BUSY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE!  
****But I'm back!! So here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight.  
****Carlisle POV**

"I was pretty much just going about my business in Ashland. I was working at the small hospital there, nights of course. Esme's disappearance was tearing me apart. I wanted so badly to go out and look for her, to do what I could to find her. Edward told me I should let her be. He said that I shouldn't try to find her, because I may not be happy with what I did find. It would also of course risk us fitting in."

"Dad didn't want you to find your true love?" Renesmee asked. Esme squeezed my hand, her signal for letting me know I needed to explain further. We were so close that we didn't need words to communicate.

"That's putting it a little heavy. Edward and I got very close throughout this. He helped me through a very difficult part of my long life." I said. Nessie nodded, understanding.

"What happened after Esme jumped off the cliff?" Nessie asked.

"It was a normal night. I was on my shift, taking care of the normal patients…

*  
**

_1920  
__Ashland, Wisconsin_

_**  
__*_

"How many more patients today?" I asked a nurse, Jennie. She flipped through papers on her clipboard.

"None, Dr. Cullen. That was your last patient of the day. Do you need anything else, Dr. Cullen?"

"No, thank you. I am going to return to my office, and leave once my shift ends."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Have a good night." She said.

"Thank you, Jennie. And the same to you." I walked back to my office and closed the door. I just sat down at my desk when I heard a heartbeat. It was a slow beating, but it was a beating. It was coming from a wing of the hospital where no hearts beat. It seemed as if it was coming from the morgue, but it was probably just a near-by room.

The more I listened to that heartbeat, the more it seemed familiar. I glanced at my watch- my shift just ended. I stood up from my desk and took my black bag. I walked down the dim hallway, the opposite way from my car. Not many people were in the hallway, just some other passing doctors.

I got to the end of the hallway, and was right about where the heartbeat was coming from. It was from just inside the morgue door, to my left. I looked around and no one was here. I slowly opened the door and stepped just inside. The heartbeat was coming from the first woman in the room, the table closest to the door. I took a few more steps to see the face of the woman. I gasped in shock.

Esme Platt.

She was laying still, her eyes closed. She was unconscious. She had the slowest pained breath coming from her. Her heart was attempting to beat hard, and keep her alive. It was obvious that with no help she would die.

I stepped closer to her and examined for any injuries. Her spine was shattered, and she had scrapes and fractures along her middle and legs. A purple spot on her arm caught my attention. I carefully lifted her broken arm and saw a large bruise. The bruise was ingrained, and I had seen this type of bruise before. They usually came from physical abuse. Had she been abused?

I breathed in and smelt what seemed like sea water. Her hair was wet, and there were tangles in it. Her breaths were getting more pained, and her heartbeat was slower. She didn't have long left.

I could save her. I could turn her into one like myself. She could join our coven- if she chooses. She may want to go her own way. All I could think about was the need to save this broken angel. Because I might get my chance after all.

I slid the strap of my bag over my wrist. I carefully slid my right arm under her legs, making sure not to jostle them. I slid my left arm under her neck and head. I carefully lifted her from the table, and adjusted her so her broken back was leaning against my upper arms and my chest. I slid out of the back door, checking to make sure no one could see me. My car was parked close to here.

I ran to my car, since no one was around. I threw open the door and carefully slid her into the long backseat. Her breath picked up at the movement. Even if she was unconscious, she could still be in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Esme." I said. Maybe she could hear me, and I was willing to try anything to calm her.

I quickly got in my car and sped down the dark roads home. Edward heard my alarmed thoughts as I turned off the freeway onto our driveway. He was standing at the door with it propped open.

_Prepare my office. I'll explain later._ I shouted in my thoughts. He nodded and spun up the stairs. He could understand by the urgency in my voice I meant prepare my office like I would need it for a surgery.

I skidded to a stop in front of the door. I left my bag on the seat- I had the supplies I would need upstairs. I carefully and lightly as possible slipped my arms under Esme's broken body. I removed her from the car and bolted up the stairs. Edward held the door open for me and eyed Esme. His eyes changed to have a tone of sympathy as he heard me think Esme's name.

I walked over to the surgical table in the middle of the room. I laid her limp body down on the metal. As I pulled my arms back, she whimpered a small quiet whimper. Her face seemed even more pained as she attempted to move her eyes.

"Esme, rest. Don't put so much effort into it. Everything will be alright." She groaned again, and it sounded like she was trying to make a coherent sound.

"Carlisle," Edward said from the doorway. "She is thinking that she knows the voice, but doesn't know who it is. She is worried it is someone named Charles." Esme's thoughts were available to Edward, meaning her brain had suffered no serious damage. Charles was the name of her husband. Charles is her husband. I had no connection her, even if I did change her.

"Esme, it's Carlisle Cullen. Don't worry- I'll make everything better. Just try to ignore the pain." I said soothingly. Her spiked breathing calmed down and she seemed to relax.

"Yes," Edward said. "She is more than relieved that it is you." Edward said with an expectant smile. As he smiled, Esme's breath and heartbeat changed. It yet again became more pained, the hardest it had been. I turned my full attention back to her.

"She doesn't have long left." I said. I wanted so badly to hold her hand, but her skin was sickly cold enough without my touch. "Should I?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. Don't worry- she won't be mad at you." He said with another fond smile. I so wish I could be inside her head like he was. "I'm going to step out so you can concentrate. Good luck." He said. He ran back out the door, down the stairs. I heard him go into his room, but not close the door. Edward would be ready to help if I needed it, even though the blood would be harder for him.

I stood next to Esme, her body now filled with my venom. I held her hand tightly, trying to calm her. Every once in a while, she would groan out in pain, and her body would twitch. I would squeeze her hand and say soothing words to her. Her eyes were tightly closed, trying to hold in the pain of the burning venom.

Three days had passed since I began the transformation. It couldn't be much longer now. Edward left after her blood was exposed- the temptation was too much. He had gone hunting. I could hear him returning now. He ran to his room, changed his shirt, and exited. Edward slowly made his way up the stairs and down the hallway. He paused outside of the closed door.

"Come in, Edward." I said. He opened the door and walked through. He paused a few feet away from Esme.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. I--"

"It's perfectly fine, Edward. We are better safe, than sorry." I said. Esme twitched, and I squeezed her hand.

"So this is Esme?" He asked. "Why was she in the morgue if her heart was still beating?"

"I don't know. She will hopefully be able to tell us when the transformation is over." Edward nodded. "Her heartbeat was very faint, so I assume no human should be able to detect it."

"I can smell sea water? Did she drown?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. Sea water definitely played a part, but beyond that I have no idea." I said. Esme's heartbeat increased, until it steadied around a thundering.

"It's at the end." I said. The thundering picked up, deafening the room. Her skin was no longer hot against mine, but a warm that would come from our hands being the same temperature.

Her precious heart beat thrice, twice, and once more, until it stopped. Everything was silent, and then Esme opened her now blood-red eyes.

Her eyes roamed around the room, until they came to meet my eyes.

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

_**  
__*_

Esme squeezed my hand. I could tell she was remembering the burn, the awful pain.

"Why were you so scared when you heard Carlisle's voice?" Renesmee asked.

"I thought it was Charles. Carlisle's voice is much more beautiful, but I was in very much pain from the dive. I couldn't tell differences between sounds. I was worried that Charles had found me. I didn't want to be forced into living the horrible life I had before. And although it might sound crazy, I would take the burning twice over having to go back to my old life." Esme said.

"What is the burning like? I have never had to experience it, so what's it like?" Nessie asked.

"Like nothing you will never feel," I said. "And something you would never want to feel."


	6. Finally

**Chapter 6  
****Finally**

**Warning: If you do not have a high-tolerance for mushy gushy ness, this chapter will be difficult for you :-) **

**Recomendation time!! Go read _Right _by beinginfinite!!! The story is on my favorites list in my pro!! Go read and review it!! It is sooooo good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight.  
****Esme POV**

"The burn is a scorching fire that there aren't enough adjectives to explain." Carlisle said. We both cringed remembering our own personal fires. I was so glad Nessie didn't have to experience that. She was so much like Bella. I of course felt awful for Bella. She was so fragile, yet still so strong from what she had been through. Nessie was so delicate and precious, I could never bear to watch her go through that pain.

"Why didn't I ever experience? Even though I was born from Mom, wouldn't it have been possible for me to feel it?" She asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure, but since Bella was the one carrying you, it could have been a factor. She wasn't venomous at the time, and considering her body influenced most everything, it is probable that she had no venom inside her system at no point." Nessie nodded. She turned to me.

"Grandma, what were you thinking when you woke up?"

*  
**

_Carlisle and Edward's home- Ashland, Wisconsin  
__1920  
_

**  
*

Oh my gosh. The burning was so hot, so scorching as it seemed to run through my veins. I couldn't begin to imagine what this feeling could be. It felt like I was being burned to ashes, but they hadn't realized I was still alive. I would take the death now though. Anything to stop this pain.

I had somehow been pulled out of the water. Every bone in my body felt like it had been shattered. There was nothing left for me to hold onto.

I ended up on a hard surface. I didn't know where I was, and I was in too much pain to open my eyes. It felt like a metal sheet, hard on my shattered back. It was so uncomfortable.

The next thing I knew, I wasn't on the metal. I was in a new hard, smooth, and cold surface, but the surface shaped to fit my body. It was like I was being carried, but the wind was blowing strongly in my face. No one could move that fast- I could feel the wind whipping past my face. I was then on something soft and plush, and the surrounding area was warm. I couldn't move any bone in my body without being in excruciating pain.

A very short time later, I was back on the hard metal. There were voices talking- someone talking to me-, and as some haze cleared, I heard a deep tenor voice. I started cringing and moaning in fear- was that Charles? I thought I had escaped him forever, but had he found me? Please no, anybody but Charles. My breathing intensified.

"Esme, it's Carlisle Cullen. Don't worry- I'll make everything better. Just try to ignore the pain." The voice said calmly.

Carlisle. Carlisle was here. He was standing next to me, his lips at my ear. I would hopefully see him again before I went under.

I tried to open my eyes, to see the glorious face. This tried motion just caused me pain. My breathing spiked and there was pain all over me. Even to breathe caused my broken back and ribs to throb. Tears were welling up inside my closed eyes. Carlisle and the other voice were talking, but I was in too much pain to concentrate on the words. A door closed nearby.

Two incredibly cold hands rested upon my shoulders. They were very gentle, and felt very safe.

"Esme, don't worry about anything. This will hurt, but in three days it will be over. You'll be safe, and everything will be better." Carlisle's cold lips pressed against my cheek. "Please trust me."

His lips touched my neck, and a sharp razor point gashed into it at two points. I found my voice, and screamed out in pain. Carlisle's hand held onto my mouth, locking my voice from screaming. The razor points dug into my arms, legs, both sides of my neck, and a million other places. A cold fluid washed over the area as the sharp points were removed and stuck into another area.

As the points were removed again, and not inserted into another point, was when I felt it. A huge fire ripped through my body, worst at the points where the sharp points had inserted.

*********

The fire still ripped through me, even though it was days later. A hand was holding mine and when I groaned and twitched from the fire, the hand would squeeze mine. The hand was not cold like Carlisle's was when I had met him, but a soft, comfortable warm. A brush had been pulled through my hair, untangling it from the damp mess it had been. A towel was run through it, drying off the excess water.

"Come in, Edward." Carlisle said from beside where I was. A door opened, and I could hear quiet footsteps.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. I--" The person named Edward said. Carlisle interrupted.

"It's perfectly fine Edward. We are better safe, than sorry." I twitched involuntarily, and Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"So this is Esme? Why was she in the morgue if her heart was still beating?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. She will hopefully be able to tell us when the transformation is over. Her heartbeat was very faint, so I assume no human should be able to detect it."

"I can smell sea water? Did she drown?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. Sea water definitely played a part, but beyond that I have no idea." Carlisle said. My heart started thundering, and the fire ripped through it. The fire in my arms, legs, and neck cooled and went away, but it just retreated into my heart it was so hot. I wasn't sure what I wanted more at this point- to see Carlisle again, or just to die to end this pain.

"It's at the end." Carlisle said. I twitched, my whole body shaking on the table. Carlisle's hand held my tightly, and he squeezed it and rubbed his thumb against the back. He was trying to soothe me, but the fire was too hot for anything to calm me.

The fire died down, until it extinguished itself. My heart beat three times, two times, and then one final time. The room was silent, and there were no breaths or heartbeats. Not even mine. How was this possible? How could I be alive if my heart was not beating?

I opened my eyes, and looked around me. I was in a room filled with books, and a wooden desk to one side. A teenager whom I didn't recognize was on one side, and he was flickering a gaze between me and someone else. That someone else was still holding my hand. I turned my head, and saw Carlisle standing close to me.

He was even more beautiful, more glorious. He didn't age from the time I had last seen him. His golden hair was smoothed back, exposing his god-like face. He was staring at me nervously, and when I looked down at his hand on mine, he dropped his.

"Carlisle?" I asked, my voice coming out like a song. Saying just one word and I sounded like I was singing a song. I looked at my arms and they were a ghostly shade of white. I looked over my body, and saw that it was rock-hard and pale white. I also saw the dress I had been wearing to the hospital was ripped, and some places were showing more than I would've liked. I knew I should've been blushing, but there was no blood rushing to my face.

As I tried to remember back to the hospital and the beautiful baby boy that passed away, I found my memories were foggy. I could only remember my very distant ones, and it felt like I was looking through a screen. I tried to see how far back I could remember, and I found it was very difficult for me to remember Charles. Maybe this would stop me from having to look over the most traumatic years of my life.

One of my hands flashed to my other arm, covering where my bruise usually was. I lifted my hand and saw that the bruise was gone. I ran my hand up and down the spot where the bruise should be, pressed down, and saw that there was no trace of it. It was finally gone.

"Yes, it's me." Carlisle said, answering my question. I looked back up at his face, and he was smiling slightly at me. He exchanged a glance with Edward, and Edward nodded. He paused to smile quickly at me, and then he ducked out the door. A car started, and the car pulled out of the driveway.

"What is going on?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Let's go downstairs- there is much explaining to do." Carlisle said. He held out his hand and helped me down from the table. He dropped his hand after I was on the ground. He led me towards the door and he held it open for me. I was surprised by how graceful I was able to move. I had been lying still for three days, was supposed to have a broken back, and I was able to move like a ballerina.

Carlisle led me down the stairs and into his living room. It was very beautiful. All of the pieces were antique, and they flowed together beautifully. Not one of them matched in style or color, but they all worked. My decorator mind took over, and I was glad I had not lost that through whatever happened.

Carlisle gestured towards the light brown couch. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"What happened to me?" I asked. Carlisle looked me in the eyes and started explaining.

"I am working in the hospital here in Ashland. I was just finishing my shift when I heard heartbeat coming from where the morgue was. I decided to investigate, since no one is usually ever down there.

"I walked into the room, and I saw you. Your heart was still beating, but it was very pained. As I examined you, I noticed the extent of your injuries. Your back was shattered. You legs were limp from no connection with your back. Your neck, shoulder blades, and jaw were broken. And I recognized the bruise on your arm." He said. He looked at me with pity. "I'm so sorry about that."

"You knew where I got that?" I said. He nodded.

"I've treated patients from abusive relationships. I am so sorry you had to go through with that."

"Thank you." I said. He was the first person who had ever felt truly sorry for me.

"As I was saying, you were practically crumbling in front of me. You were losing very much blood, and you were dying very quickly. Without help, that would be the end for you." I cringed. Carlisle rubbed my arm. "I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to do this to you, but it was the only option I had. I needed to make you one of my kind."

"And what are you?" The mystery that had confused me for years would finally be solved.

"I'm a vampire." He said, watching my reaction carefully.

Vampire. The man I had secretly been in love with was a vampire. Vampire. And now I was a vampire too.

"V…vampire?" I asked. "So am I going to have to live in a coffin the rest of my life?"

Carlisle surprised me by laughing. "That's just a myth. A lot of the stories about vampires are fake; no one knows about real vampires."

"Do you…well, I guess we…sleep?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.

"No. Not at all." Carlisle said.

"What else…can't we do?" I carefully asked.

"We can't eat human food- we have to drink blood." I cringed at the thoughts of having to drink innocent humans.

"I…have…to…kill…" Carlisle interrupted me.

"Humans? Not necessarily. Ever since I was…changed… I have lived off of animal blood. I have never killed a single human. Animal blood isn't as easy to get used to, but it…provides a deep satisfaction that I know I am saving a human's life."

"Is that why you are a doctor? So you can save lives?"

"Yes. To know that I can save people just because of what I am and my special abilities, it is so…what's the right word…comforting."

"Special abilities?" I asked him.

"Do you realize you can see and hear _everything_?" I nodded. I had noticed I could see every figment of light and every particle of dust. "Part of being a vampire is having extreme hearing and sight. Also some of us have special powers, like Edward. He can read minds." He said. I immediately remembered Edward, the teenage who ducked out after I woke up.

"I guess I better watch what I think." We both laughed and Carlisle nodded.

"You'll learn how to block your thoughts soon enough."

"Is Edward your…son?" I cringed at the thought of him being in love with someone else. Speaking of which, if he had a wife, I wondered where she was.

"My_ adopted _son." He emphasized. "Vampires also can't conceive. The transformation takes away all flowing blood, so we are unable to change." I nodded and dropped my hand to my flat stomach. It was smooth, and perfectly flat, even though I still had some of my curves.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your baby, Esme." Carlisle said. He was still holding my hand, and he unconsciously started rubbing it with his thumb.

"Thank you. As much as I loved my baby, I did not like the person who was his father."

"Was the father Charles?" He asked. I nodded. "Was he the one who abused you?" I nodded again.

"I'm sorry. But whatever you want me to help you with, I can. Since you just disappeared and are going to re-appear again, we are going to have to fake your…death." I cringed and stared at him in disbelief. "I had to do it with myself- my father would come looking for me. I assure you no one will ever harm you again." He said in a calm and protective voice.

There were so many things I wanted to do. I choose the least risky one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to myself. He hugged me back. After a few minutes, I released him.

"Thank you for saving me from my personal hell." I said. Carlisle smiled slightly and ran his smooth fingertips across my cheek.

"I will do anything you need for as long as you live. Since your immortal and everything." He said. My head snapped up. Did he just say _immortal_?!

"Immortal?!" I said eyes wide. Carlisle laughed.

"Yes. There are only a few ways vampires can be killed. Other than that, vampires live forever." I smiled.

"So uh…" I stuttered, trying to broach this subject carefully. "Where is your…wife?" I asked. Carlisle looked down.

"I'm not married. Not yet anyway." I could have sworn I saw him glance at me. "For vampires, when you find the 'one' your entire outlook changes completely, and that person is always on their mind. Their soul mate is why they live."

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't help but think he was describing my life.

"I found that with you, Esme." Carlisle finished. I stopped breathing, and just stared at him. He was still looking down when he spoke again. " I love you, Esme. I always have, and I always will." Carlisle loved me. He felt the same way about me as I felt about him. He told me that when he met me, he changed. He couldn't stop thinking about me. Carlisle spoke again. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same way abou--" I interrupted him. I couldn't believe Carlisle would ever think I didn't want him the way he wanted me. I ran my fingers along his cheek, and when I did, he stopped talking and looked up. I lifted his chin up and leaned in.

And I very carefully pressed my lips to his.

Carlisle seemed surprised, but then he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and my arms locked around his neck. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me more passionately. We continued kissing for a while until I realized there was something I needed to tell him. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." Carlisle said. I smiled and pulled his face to me yet again.

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

_**  
*_

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Nessie said holding out the 'w'." Carlisle and I laughed and smiled.

"I was so surprised at how well she took the news of being a vampire. Edward didn't take it as well, and he was the only experience I had." Carlisle paused, looked at me, and smiled. "And of course I was a bit surprised when she interrupted me and kissed me." He laughed.

"Don't tell me you didn't like." I teased.

"Of course I loved it, but I didn't think you loved me. I always thought you were out happily married."

"Happily." I snorted. "When he said he loved me, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I thought endlessly about him, and to know he thought endlessly about me…" I trailed off. Carlisle's eyes were twinkling as he stared at me.

"My relief was lifted off my shoulders as I heard her say 'I love you.' to me." I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you."


	7. Nerves

**Chapter 7  
****Nerves**

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHH I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! I went on vacation without a computer, so I didn't get to update!!! And for everyone asking, the last chapter was not the last one, and this one is not the last chapter!!  
I don't own Twilight.  
****Carlisle POV**

"I love you." Esme said to me. She had said this to me countless times, but I always felt the way I did when she first said it.

"I love you, too." I told her. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to take it any further in front of Renesmee. I turned to Nessie. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Nessie giggled.

"What happened after that? Did Dad like you?" She asked Esme. Esme smiled.

"Yes, he did." She said. "And I found out how very much Carlisle loved me...

*  
**

_Ashland, Wisconsin  
__1920_

_**  
__*_

I pulled back from the kiss smiling. Esme was smiling too. It felt so good to finally be able to hold and kiss Esme the way I always dreamed about.

Esme looked down from my eyes, and she looked at her destroyed dress. It had been ripped and torn from jumping off the cliff, and I had to tear some pieces out of the way so I could change her. She looked embarrassed, and I guessed- were it possible- she would've blushed.

"I'm a mess." She said. I smiled bigger at her and stood up. I held out my hand and Esme took it. I led her up the stairs and into my room. She gasped as she walked inside, and looked around. I led her to my bathroom on the far side of my room. I opened the door for her but didn't walk in.

"You can get cleaned up in here." I said. My eyes skimmed down her dress; or what was left of it. "I'll find you some clothes to change into." She nodded and took a step into the bathroom. She smiled at me before closing the door behind her. I walked down the stairs, thinking over where I was going to find women's clothing before she got out of the shower.

Edward's car sped up the driveway. He parked in front of the house. I went into the family room to tell Edward all that had happened. He walked in with a pink shopping bag and a smile on his face.

"No need to explain- I heard everything. I wasn't spying, but I heard when you were explaining everything to her. I skipped out of your minds when things got…intimate." Edward said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Edward placed the bag on the ground next to his feet. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. After a moment, he stepped back.

"Congratulations, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Thank you." I spotted the bag on the ground. "Since when do you go shopping in that store? Isn't it a women's fashion store?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I purchased clothes for Esme. Her dress was pretty badly torn, and I figured you didn't have any female clothing hanging around. Unless you are hiding something from me." Edward added. I laughed, and the sound was natural. It didn't feel like I was supposed to laugh. I laughed because I wanted to.

"How did you know what size?" I asked.

"I guessed." Edward said and he tapped his forehead. I picked the bag up off the floor. "I'll bring this up before she gets out of the shower." I stopped before turning for the stairs. I looked back to Edward. "Thank you."

I rushed upstairs and into my room. The door was open to my bedroom, but the bathroom door was closed. I looked into the room before entering-making sure she wasn't in here. I loved her with all my life, but I don't think I am ready to see her just out of the shower with no clothes on. The thought made me nervous, and my normally calm breathing increased. All of a sudden, the water shut off. My breath caught, and it picked up in double pace when I got it back. Esme stopped moving in the bathroom. I placed the bag on the bed and spun out of the room and downstairs. I heard Esme giggling as I ran out of the room.

I raced down to the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch-trying to cover his laughter.

"Nervous, are we?" Edward asked, still laughing. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Uh…maybe?" I said. Edward's laughter picked up again as Esme started laughing. I sat down on the couch and tried to steady myself before Esme came down.

Esme came downstairs a few minutes later. Her light brown hair was wet and hanging down around her face. She had on dark blue jeans, and an empire waist purple top. She looked so beautiful. Esme had a smile on her face- and if my eyes weren't mistaking me- she looked a little smug. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Thank you for the clothes." Esme said, her eyes flickering between Edward and I

"Esme, this is my son, Edward." Edward walked over and held out his hand to Esme. They shook hands.

"It's so very nice to meet you, Esme." Edward said.

"I am thrilled to meet you as well." Esme said.

"I hope you like it here- if you need anything, let me know." Edward said sincerely.

"Thank you. I very much appreciate that." Edward's eyes drifted over to his piano.

"Excuse me." He said. Edward sat down on the bench and began playing random notes. None a real song, but it sounded beautiful.

"Esme," I said. Esme's eyes pierced into mine. "I was wondering…would you like to join me on a date tonight?"

"Of course, I would love to." She paused. "Why is my throat burning?" She asked suddenly. Oh, I forgot to take her hunting today. We would have to do that before we went out in public.

"You need to go hunting- animals of course. I can take you out before our date."

"Is it easy to…hunt?" Esme seemed worried; like she was afraid she would embarrass herself.

"Yes. It is mostly instincts. I will be there to help you." This seemed to calm her. She wrapped her hand around mine.

"Where are we going for our date?" I smiled.

"Now_ that_ is going to be a surprise." I told her with a smile.

*  
**

_Forks, Washington  
__Present_

_**  
__*_

Esme and Nessie were both laughing at the part where I was sick with nerves.

"I was trying not to completely explode with laughter while I was upstairs." Esme told Renesmee.

"Grandpa, were you really that nervous?" Nessie asked. I nodded and looked down.

"Yes," I said. "In my defense, she was my first real love." Esme patted my arm.

"I had heard him come up, and I had heard their conversation. I wanted to see what happened, so I turned off the water. I was done with my shower, so I figured why not mess with him a bit?"

"You didn't tell me you were messing with me!" I teased. Esme laughed.

"I was curious of how serious you were about me." She shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't that nervous." I said trying to defend my actions.

"YES YOU WERE!" Edward yelled from upstairs. Bella laughed from upstairs, setting off another round of laughter from Esme and Renesmee.

"Thanks a lot, Edward." I yelled back up the stairs.


	8. Of Course

**Chapter 8  
****Of Course**

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! (By the way, please note the date- this occurs months later than the last chapter)  
I don't own Twilight.  
****Esme POV**

"OK, maybe I was a little nervous." Carlisle said. I laughed. I could remember that day with perfect clarity, and the way it felt when Carlisle and I were finally together.

"Where did you go on your date?" Nessie asked.

"We went to a new black-and-white movie that was out." I said.

"Lemme guess, you didn't watch the movie?" Nessie asked eyebrows raised.

"Maybe…" Carlisle said. I quietly giggled. No, we did not watch the movie.

*  
**

_1921  
__Rochester, New York_

_**  
__*_

"Esme, are you ready?" Carlisle asked sweetly up the stairs. I checked myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a deep purple dress with a satin belt around my waist. My hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail, and the down part was in curls. I pinned it back with a sparkly silver barrette. My clutch matched the barrette. I was wearing a pair of simple black pumps. I grabbed my white scarf off the chair and wound it around my neck. I closed the door behind me as I left Carlisle's room. Well, I guess you could call it Carlisle and my room. I kept my things in here.

Carlisle had bought me all new clothes since he said I couldn't wear my old ones because I was faking dead. He had filed a report through the hospital, and my family got word. They had a coffin at my funeral. They thought my destroyed body from my suicide was in there, but the coffin was empty. Carlisle and I created a will together, because I did not want Charles to ever touch any of my things again. He specifically was stated that he would receive nothing. I burned my wedding rings. We moved to Rochester as a cover. No one would recognize me- news and pictures didn't travel well. Carlisle bought me all new clothes, designer even. I tried to persist him to get me regular clothes, but he wouldn't budge. He insisted that money wasn't a thought to him. I was still getting used to the idea of being treated well by a man.

Carlisle treated me like a princess. When he touched me, it was soft and filled with love. I wasn't afraid when he touched me. I knew that he wouldn't reprimand me for not knowing how to answer a question. He didn't care about what I was wearing or how I looked. I could wear sweats and he would still call me beautiful. He would stroke my hair, look me in the eyes, and tell me that he loved me. He loved me.

"Yes, I'm here." I said. Carlisle stared at me with his mouth hanging open as I walked down the stairs. He composed himself and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me closer to him.

"Esme you look…wow." He leaned in and we lightly kissed. Of course we couldn't stop ourselves once we started. We deepened the kiss, until Carlisle pulled back. He chuckled, took his hand off my hip, and ran it through his hair. Hm. I hadn't even noticed he had put it there. I guess I was a little preoccupied.

"We are going to be late if we keep this up much longer." He said with another laugh.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said. "But don't worry; there will be plenty of time for this," Carlisle leaned in and pecked me on the lips. "Later." He said. He led me out to the front room. Edward- Carlisle's adopted son- was sitting at his piano.

Edward was like a son to me. He was how I always imagined my son would be. He was polite, kind, caring, generous, selfless, and handsome. Edward would be the son every mother would dream to have. Throughout finding my true other half, I felt pity for Edward. He was so good; he deserved to have a soul-mate. Someone he could hold and love. Someone he could spend his long life with. He didn't deserve to be alone for the rest of forever.

"Esme, can I talk to you for one quick moment?" Edward said.

"I'll go bring the car around." Carlisle said. He let go of my hand and walked out the door.

"Thank you, Esme. For the way you think of me. I may be intrusive sometimes, but I appreciate it." Edward said. He came over and gave me a gentle hug.

"You're welcome, Edward. I truly hope you will find someone special." I said. He looked down embarrassed.

"Thank you. Who knows? Maybe one day my love will come along?" Edward asked.

"If someone like you doesn't have a soul mate, no one has a soul mate." He shrugged.

"I keep looking, but she hasn't walked into my life yet."

"One day she will waltz into your life. Maybe she hasn't even been born yet." I suggested. Edward laughed.

"You never know." He said. He looked out to the driveway where Carlisle's Mercedes was just pulling up to the front of the house. "You better get going. Have fun tonight."

"Thank you. And thank you for accepting me into your life." I smiled at Edward and then walked out the door. Carlisle opened the passenger door for me and closed it behind me. He was next to me in a flash, and he drove down the driveway and down the road. I recognized the road for ten minutes, but then I had no idea where we were. Ten more minutes later, the car stopped. We were at a pier, and there was a cruise ship there. There were twinkling lights on the outside of the boat, and the deck lights were lit up. The sun was just setting over the horizon. There wasn't another car in sight.

"Are we early? There aren't any other cars here."

"No we are perfectly on time." Carlisle said. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and led me up to the collapsible bridge. He walked me up to the door of the boat and opened the small side door. He led me through to a very elegant dance room. There was a stereo and a wooden square dance floor. The boat rocked for a second, and then it left the dock. Carlisle led me out to the outer deck, where there was a perfect view of the sunset and the skyline. There wasn't another person on the whole cruise.

"Did you reserve a whole boat for us?" I asked in disbelief.

"I did." Carlisle said. "Do you like it?" He said.

"I love that you did this for me. Thank you. And the view is beautiful." I said. I gestured to the skyline. "But why reserve this big of boat for just two people?"

"I wanted it to be private." Carlisle paused and put his hand in his pocket. "When I did this."

He took my left hand, and slowly dropped onto one knee.

OH. MY. CARLISLE.

"Esme Platt, I love you with all my heart. You are my soul reason for existing. Everything in life makes me think of you. You have made me realize how happy I could be, and perfect my life could be. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Esme Platt, I want to call you Esme Cullen. Will you marry me?"

I was in shock for a few moments. This was really happening. The man of my dreams was proposing to me. The man of my dreams wanted to spend the rest of forever with me. The man of my dreams wanted me to take his name.

"Of course!" I said. "Of course I'll marry you!" He opened his other palm to reveal a dazzling diamond ring. The center stone was a large princess cut diamond. It was surrounded by a circle of smaller diamonds. They rested on a thin, small gold band.

Carlisle spread my fingers apart and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. He stood up, put his hands on my hips, and pulled me closer.

"Thank you." He said. I wrapped my arms around my neck as we kissed.

My life had been hell up to this point, and thanks to one thing, I was getting my dream, my real life.

Carlisle.

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

**  
*

"That's so romantic!" Nessie said. Carlisle kissed my cheek.

"At that point, it was the best day of my life. I was so happy she said yes." Carlisle smiled. "I was about to explode."

"I could see that by your smile." I told him. He ran his hand down my hair. I turned to Nessie.

"With Carlisle, I knew I was safe. I didn't have to be afraid. I didn't have to worry about anything. It was natural."

"The way love should be." Carlisle said.


	9. I do

**Chapter 9  
****I Do**

**AN: Thank you sooooo much for all the fantastical reviews! I am sooooo sorry about the delay on this chapter!!**

**According to the pattern, this should be Carlisle's POV. But I started intending on doing both their POV's, starting with Esme. When I finished with Esme, I decided just to go out of order and post it. Carlisle's POV will be next chapter!!!**

**I don't own Twilight.  
****Esme POV **

"One of the true benefits of being a vampire; getting to spend forever with the one you love." Carlisle said.

"Or being a werewolf." Nessie added. Carlisle and I both laughed and nodded.

"Or a half-vampire." I said. Nessie laughed.

"Was that the happiest day of your lives?" She asked.

"At that point it was. But our happiest day changed about a year later." Carlisle said.

*  
**

_1922  
__A Beachside Resort_

_**  
__*_

I walked onto the balcony and held onto the railing. Today was the day. The day that would complete my life and make me whole.

My wedding day.

I looked out towards the ocean. My eyes wandered over to the edge of the beach, almost completely obscured by palm trees. There were a group of about ten men setting up for our ceremony. It was very small, intimate space. We didn't need it big.

There would only be four people in attendance- Carlisle, Edward, the minister, and myself. We didn't want anyone else there. Carlisle had some very close friends that were vampires, but insisted they didn't need to be invited. He wanted it with just us.

I was still staring out over the clear blue ocean when there was a knock on the door. I turned around and walked at a human pace to the door. There was a skinny bellhop standing next to a gold cart with a long ivory bag hanging on it.

"Are you Esme?" He asked, looking at a piece of paper.

"I am." I said.

"This is for you then." He said. He wheeled the cart into the room and put it in the center. He held out the paper for me to sign. "Have a nice day." He paused. "And congratulations." He said, looking at the garment bag.

"Thank you." I said. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I unzipped the ivory garment bag and admired my dress.

It was so beautiful. It was a trumpet gown, with a deep v-neck. The train was cathedral style. There was a thin band right underneath the bust. The sleeves were cap sleeves that were sheer on the top. The entire gown was covered with beaded lace, and the beads would shimmer when they were caught in the light. The inside fabric was silk and was shiny through the lace. The light ivory color was a few shades lighter than the sand, yet dark enough against my skin.

I pulled the zipper back up, to keep it from attracting dust. I went into the bathroom and started on my hair. I removed my curlers from my bag and laid them out on the counter. I turned on the water in the shower and got in.

After I was done with my shower, I wrapped my robe around me and put the curlers in my hair. I went out to the balcony again and thought of the differences between today and my arranged marriage wedding day.

This wedding was everything I wanted. My dress was my dream dress, everything I had pictured it to be. At my first wedding, my mother had made my dress. I had told her what I wanted, but she ignored my opinions. My hair was going to be styled the way I wanted, in curls. My family had made my hair pin straight. My bouquet and the flowers are my favorite white freesias, instead of the red roses my father had insisted on.

And of course, there was the man. I was finally getting to marry my dream man, my whole world. Ever since I met Carlisle, he was my whole life. Everything thing that came through my life, I would relate to him.

And after the wedding, we would get to go on a honeymoon. Charles didn't take me on a honeymoon. Carlisle promised me he was taking me on a honeymoon, but he refused to tell me where. I asked him every day, but he would only smile and say nothing. It didn't matter to me where it was- as long as I was with Carlisle, I would be happy.

I reached up and felt my hair. It was dry, so I walked back into the room. I left the curlers in to keep the shape for longer. I took out my make-up and began to apply it.

I was done after about twenty minutes. I carefully removed the curls, and the ringlets softly fell down onto my neck. As gentle as I could, I gathered the curls and pinned them back. I adjusted the front so it was lose, but out of my face. I left a few curly strands down around my face. When my hair was adjusted just the way I wanted, I took the sparkly comb from the box.

It was a gift from Carlisle on one of our dates. He had been saving it for when my hair and outfit best suited it. It was thin and long, and completely filled with diamonds. I was trying to tell him that the gift was too much, but he wouldn't let me argue. He just slipped the comb into place and kissed me.

I slipped it into the exact same place Carlisle had. I took my veil from the bag and attached it underneath the gathered curls. I turned in the mirror to make sure the pins were concealed. I took my sandals out of the box and slipped them onto my feet. They were ivory sling-backs with a kitten heel. The toe was open, accenting my light pink toenails. Then I went to my dress.

I slowly unzipped the bag and slipped my dress out. I carefully unzipped it and stepped into it, making sure not to catch my heels in the fabric. I pulled it up over my arms and slipped my arms through the sheer fabric. I carefully reached around and fastened the line of pearl buttons. I adjusted the dress so it fell perfectly off my shoulders. I looked inside me jewelry bag.

I didn't have my necklace. I searched in the bag for another one that would match the dress. After a few minutes, I decided not to wear a necklace. The beading on my dress would probably be enough.

There was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time. I took a deep breath, and I could smell Edward's scent outside the door. I carefully walked over to the door and opened it. Edward smiled when he saw me.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he stepped inside. Edward closed the door behind him. He was wearing a black suit with a white freesia corsage attached to his lapel.

"Thank you." I said, looking down. If I still could, I would probably be blushing. I noticed he was holding a small white box in his left hand. I looked back up.

"Esme, I just want to say thank you." Edward said. "You don't know how much you have changed Carlisle. He is so much happier and joyous when you are around." Edward held out the white box to me. "This is to say thank you." He said. I carefully removed the lid and set it on the table. I pulled the necklace from the box.

It was a simple gold chain with a charm attached to the end. The charm was a delicate bauble. It was a simple sphere in a shade of purple. There were specks of gold shattered throughout the sphere.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful." I said.

"I picked purple because it is Carlisle's favorite on you." He said. "I was going to give it to you as a post-wedding gift, but I heard your thoughts." I smiled at him. "Carlisle hasn't seen it, and I thought it would fit with the dress."

"Thank you. I absolutely love it." He took the necklace and I turned around. He carefully fastened it around my neck.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, holding out his elbow. He was going to escort me to the ceremony.

"Yes." I said. And I was. I looped my elbow through Edward's. He handed me my bouquet of flowers; a mix of white and purple freesias. I took a deep breath and Edward led me outside. Edward opened the door to outside and led me down the paved sidewalk. We turned the corner and Carlisle came into view.

He looked so perfect. He was wearing a black tux, with a simple tie contrasting to his white shirt. He was looking at me like I was the only person in the world. The love in his eyes was so overpowering that I thought it would knock me down.

When I stared into his golden eyes, I saw my life. I saw my reason for existing, the only thing that mattered to me anymore. He was the one thing that I would need to continue living. If I was to lose everything, but I still had him, I would be fine.

We had gotten to where Carlisle was waiting and he held out his hand. Edward looped his arm out of mine and I reached out to Carlisle. When our hands touched, I felt that spark I was now accustomed to. Carlisle squeezed my hand and walked me a few steps farther to where the minister was.

He was standing just beyond two pillars filled with flowers. The minister smiled at me and then began the ceremony. We recited the traditional vows.

"I do." I said. My voice cracked.

"I do." Carlisle said. His voice was strong, but filled with emotion.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Carlisle put his hands on the side of my face and bent down to kiss me. When his lips met mine, I was complete. I had everything in the world. Nothing else mattered. Carlisle was mine for the rest of eternity. I didn't if outsiders thought I was weird, or thought I was unusual. Not one bit of it mattered. I didn't care what happened to me years ago, or what would happen in the future. Carlisle was my future.

Carlisle pulled back and smiled at me. His eyes never left mine as we heard the minister say congratulations. The minister shook hands with Carlisle and me, and then he left the way I came in.

Carlisle kissed me again, and when he pulled back, I noticed Edward was gone. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over another path. We passed through an opening in the trees and entered a beautiful circle.

There were twinkling lights strung from tree to tree surrounding the circle. The edge was filled with soft purple rose petals. The entire middle was just almost-white sand. Edward was standing next to a piano that was sprinkled with the matching petals. The sun was setting, and it could just be one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

I carefully reached under my dress and pulled off my sandals. I left them near the entrance, and Carlisle left his shoes near mine.

Carlisle pulled me into the middle and pulled me into his arms. Edward began playing an amazingly sweet melody I didn't know. Carlisle leaned his lips to my ear and whispered to me.

"He wrote it about us. About the love we share." Carlisle breathed. I was so honored and I could feel the dry tears in my throat. Carlisle bent down and kissed me passionately.

_Thank you. _I thought to Edward as Carlisle and I danced. I saw his smile and slight nod of his head.

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We kissed under the stars. I was in heaven. I was finally Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

*  
**

_Present  
Forks, Washington_

_**  
*_

"Finally." I said. "I had been waiting for that moment for so long." I said looking at Nessie. She had a huge smile on her face for the two of us.

"When we finally said 'I do' everything clicked into place." Carlisle agreed.

"Just like a puzzle, when you find the right piece, you know."

"We knew." Carlisle said to Nessie.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I take both signed and un-signed reviews!!**


	10. Isle Esme

**Chapter 10  
****Isle Esme**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story! This will be the last chapter, but I might have another Carlisle-Esme story coming up, so add me to your author alerts!! Please check out my other stories  
****I don't own Twilight.  
Carlisle POV**

"Where did he take you on your honeymoon?" Nessie asked Esme. She smiled at me.

"How about you try and guess?" She said. "It is a place that is very beautiful."

"You have been there before." I added.

"Your parents went there on their honeymoon." Esme added.

"Oh!" Nessie exclaimed.

*  
**

_1922  
__Resort_

_**  
__*_

I could've kissed Esme on the beach for the rest of eternity. But we were going to miss our plane if we didn't get going.

Esme looked so beautiful tonight. She was always beautiful, but she blew me away. Her gown flowed off her elegant curves and the v-neck was just low enough to make me go crazy. The necklace Edward had given her brought out the subtle hints of honey in her brown hair. She was by far the most gorgeous person who ever walked the planet.

I pulled back from the kiss and she frowned. I chuckled. "We are going to miss our plane." I said. She smiled.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You'll see." I said. She rolled her eyes. We went back to our rooms. Edward would put our bags in the car while we were getting changed. I changed into a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt. I tied my brown leather shoes on before I went to get Esme.

I knocked on her door. After about thirty seconds, she opened the door. Esme was wearing a dark purple satin dress that flowed from the empire waist. So gorgeous. I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and looked at her bag that was just inside the door. The ivory garment bag that housed her wedding dress was resting on top.

"What should I do with my bag?" Esme asked. Edward was walking down the hall.

"Mrs. Cullen, I can take that for you." He said. Esme and I both smiled at her new name.

Edward picked up both bags and walked ahead of us. Esme and I followed after a few minutes later. Edward had put her dress in his car to take back to the house. He placed Esme's suitcase in the car to the airport.

"Have fun." Edward said. He gave Esme and I a hug, kissed her on the cheek, and got into his car. He pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

I wrapped my arm around Esme's waist and walked her to our car. I opened the passenger door for her and closed it behind her. I got into the driver's seat and started the car. I pulled out of the parking space, and tore off down the dark highway.

When we got to the airport and went up to the Dallas, Texas flight, Esme raised her eyebrows. I just smiled at her and led her into the tunnel. This happened at each stop along the way. She would raise her eyebrows, and I would just smile.

When we got to the last stop, she was expecting to board another plane. I held my wife to me close to me as we walked through the airport. It was amazing to me to think that Esme was _my_ wife.

The cab was waiting for us outside of the airport. I slid in first and Esme slid in next to me. I handed the driver a slip of paper with the name of the dock on it. Esme raised her eyebrows again.

I handed the driver the fare and a very large tip. He thanked me very graciously and helped us retrieve our bags from the back. I wrapped my arm around Esme's waist and held her over to the boat. I hopped in with our bags and came out a few seconds later to get Esme. I carefully helped her over the edge, making sure her heels didn't catch on the raised ledge. She looked around the pure white boat before smiling at me. I went to the wheel and started the engine. It roared to life and we were on our way.

**

Esme was sitting on the side, watching the sun rise. We would be approaching the island in a few minutes. Esme still hadn't caught on to where we were going since this island was undiscovered by all government records.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" She asked. She had a smile on her face and her golden eyes were glistening in the sun. Her face was giving off thousands of beautiful diamonds as she sat in the sun. She was so content to be looking out over the ocean, her innermost hand outstretched to hold mine.

"Look." I said pointing at the island. I was steering the boat around to the far side of the island, where the dock was. Esme gazed at it with her perfect lips slightly parted.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. I parked the boat and cut the engine. "What's the name of it?"

"This is," I turned so I could perfectly see her reaction. "Isle Esme." Her mouth was hanging open in shock staring at me.

"Isle…you…this…you bought me an island?" She managed to choke out. I smiled.

"Yes."

"I can't… possibly accept this." I pulled her hand up to my face and kissed the top of it.

"You are my wife. What's mine is yours." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. When she was distracted, I slipped my arms under her legs and around her back. I lifted her up into my arms. Our lips disconnected when I lifted her, and she let out a startled shriek. Supporting her with one arm, I grabbed the suitcases with the other hand and slipped the handles over my wrist. I readjusted Esme so I was carrying her with both hands. I hopped lightly out of the boat.

As I stepped over the threshold, everything became more real. I get to spend the rest of eternity with the most perfect women. She was my partner, my mate, and we would be together forever.

Esme was staring in shock at the fully furnished house. I barely noticed the look of the house, which I was sure was perfected before we came here, as I was caught up in the perfection of Esme's face. Her perfect shaped lips, her twinkling eyes, everything was perfect.

Esme noticed me staring at her.

"Do you like it?" I asked, looking for the first time at the room in front of me. The kitchen was off the side, and the large living room was immediately in front of us.

"It's amazing." She answered simply.

"So are you." I told her. She shyly smiled and then smiled widely at me. I walked forward into the white bedroom.

The white bed was large, and the bed frame was draped with sheer netting. The entire room was varying shades of white, and very calming. This was the room I personally designed on my own.

"Carlisle," was all Esme said. I slipped the bags off my wrists and placed them next to the white wood dresser. I pulled Esme's face to mine.

"I love you." I muttered a second later.

"And I love you." She muttered. "And thank you."

*  
**

_Present  
__Forks, Washington_

_**  
__*_

_  
_"Thank you." Nessie said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Telling me your story." She said. "You guys are the perfect description of true love."

**Thank you so much for reading!! I love you sooooo much!! Please read my other stories!!  
****(By the way, I'd love if you reviewed the last chapter!)**


End file.
